Emergency?
by Eris-R-Renee
Summary: Naruto tells Iruka that Kakashi needs him and that it's an emergence. Iruka rushes over. YOAI! if you dont like dont read Happy birthday kakashi!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So sad. **

**IN THE LEAF:**

"Hey! Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka turned around. He smiled, his brown eyes warming in happiness when he saw a young blond man running toward him. His robes billowed out around him and he apologized as he dodged people and various objects. Most just smiled, but a few laughed. All were used to the rushed behavior of the current Hokage. The boy caught up to Iruka and stopped. He busied himself for a moment, brushing his clothes off and straightening his headband.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto grinned as he straightened. Catching his former teacher in a one armed hug, he opened his mouth to speak. A small rustling of wind caught his attention and he groaned when an ANBU appeared at his side.

"Sir!"

Naruto sighed and turned to him. Iruka chuckled at Naruto's obvious disdain for the appearance of the ANBU.

"Yes?"

"My report."

Naruto's face remained blank. Then recognition sparked in his eyes. He laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Right! I'll be there soon."

The ANBU nodded and disappeared. Naruto sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. After saving Sasuke and defeating the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, Naruto had returned. After passing all his exams, he remained in ANBU for a year while Tsunade trained him to take her spot. Finally, about 2 years ago, shortly after proposing to Hinata, he had become the Hokage. His lifelong dream was fulfilled. Along with his dream, he realized, came responsibilities and a lot of desk work.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, official business."

Iruka waved his apology off.

"What did you need?"

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei needs to see you. He said it was an emergency."

Iruka's eyebrows came together. A look of worry passed through his chocolate orbs and he turned on his heel. Absently mindedly waving to Naruto, he began a steady pace towards the copy cat ninja's apartment. Naruto smiled and shook his head, the blond spikes falling into place just below his shoulders. Forming the necessary hand seals, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**WITH KAKASHI:**

A silver haired man ran his fingers through his spiky hair, shaking it slightly. It was still wet, so he shook his head like a dog. _Damn Pakkun, _he thought_._ He closed all his blinds and locked some windows, leaving his kitchen one open just in case something happened and he was needed. He sighed and began pacing the room. Suddenly, there was a tentative knock on the door. He jumped, obviously slightly startled and moved to open it. He pulled it open and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey Iruka. Come inside."

Iruka, whose head was bowed slightly, walked into the apartment. Kakashi closed the door behind him. He turned, sighing lightly while leaning against the door to study his guest. Said guest was slipping off his shoes, leaving them on the mat by the door. His face was still bowed, though Kakashi could see that Iruka's face was pink and he seemed slightly embarrassed.

"What's wrong Iruka-_kun_?"

Iruka blushed harder, turning to look at the masked-nin. Raising his eyes before pulling them back down, his left hand began to rub his right arm nervously. Kakashi watched this with interest, his brows even pulled together just a little.

"Well, it's just…if it's okay to ask…I mean….it's jus-"

Iruka was cut off by Kakashi, who pushed his clothed lips against Iruka's. He pulled back, his mask wrinkling slightly, indicating he was smirking. Iruka sighed, missing the feel of Kakashi's lips on his, even though they were clothed.

"Now, what did you want to say?"

Iruka poked Kakashi's chest. He looked up at him, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Do you even own a shirt?"

Kakashi smirked and wrapped his arms around the lither frame of the brown-haired ninja standing in his hallway. He smirked, a challenge in his eyes. Iruka chuckled, amusement dancing through his own eyes and wrapped his own arms around his love's neck.

"Why don't we find out?"

Picking Iruka up by his waist, Kakashi began to carry him to his room. Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist, pulling at his mask. Their lips connected and clothes began to fly. Well, Iruka's did, because remember, Kakashi doesn't own a shirt.

**AWHILE LATER:**

The sun had sunk awhile ago, and now the moon shone down on the two lovers lying together. Iruka's hair was out of its classic ponytail, hanging around his shoulder and falling slightly into his eyes. Kakashi mumbled something and nuzzled the hair out of the way so he could rest his head in the crook of Iruka's neck. He sighed happily, tightening his grip on Iruka's waist. The latter smiled gently, resting his hand in his love's spiky tendrils.

"So what was the emergency?"

Kakashi raised his head slightly. A quizzical look crossed his face and he looked up at his lover confusedly.

"What emergency?"

"Naruto said…"

It was silent for a moment. Then Iruka started laughing. Kakashi gave him another look, this one more of an are-you-okay-do-we-need-to-take-you-to-a-mental-hospital look.

"The number one knucklehead ninja found us out!"

At that, Kakashi started laughing, sitting up so he wouldn't choke on air. Iruka sat up as well, shooting him a look, obviously displeased he didn't believe him. Kakashi finally sobered up, though a small smile was still tugging at the edge of his lips.

"Really? Naruto? Babe, I bet you a month of sex at _your _apartment Sakura told him."

Iruka flushed slightly but grinned. He stood up and pulled on pants and a shirt, tossing a pair at Kakashi. His boyfriend gave him a confused look.

"You're on."

**WITH SAKURA:**

The fuchsia-haired kunoichi was combing through her wet hair when the door to her apartment opened. Grabbing a nearby kunai, she snuck through the door of her room, pressing against the wall to keep out of site. Coming to a stop at the corner that led to her living room, she flashed into the room, finding her kunai pressed into the back of her old sensei.

"Kakashi! Iruka! What are you guys doing here?"

She removed the kunai, placing it on the table in the middle of the room. Her two ex-senseis turned to her, Iruka with his arms on his hips and Kakashi with his arms crossed.

"You told Naruto, right?"

At this, Sakura tilted her head quizzically before turning on her heel and heading to her kitchen. Pulling out three coffee cups and filling them with coffee, she sat at her bar. Kakashi and Iruka sat across from her, accepting the coffee's she placed them in front of her.

"I don't know what you guys mean. Told Naruto what?"

"You know what."

"Nope."

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Did you tell Naruto Iruka and I are gay?"

"…you're gay?"

Kakashi dropped his head to the table in exasperation and Iruka started to laugh. Sakura fiddled with her coffee mug while the laughing continued until she stood. Slamming her palms onto the counter, she glared at the now silent Kakashi and Iruka, who were both staring at her, eyes wide.

"YES! I told Naruto you two were gay! Now get your queer asses out of my apartment and leave me to my peace!"

With this, she chucked the two out of her apartment, slamming the door and locking it behind them. The two shared a look before Kakashi grabbed Iruka and transported them in a poof. He was so busy he missed Sakura smiling at the two of them from her window. When they arrived at Iruka's apartment, they collapsed on his bed, limbs tangling as clothes flew for the second time that night. The next few hours were passed in bliss.

**END STORY!**

**Hope you liked my happy birthday Kakashi story! I updated it and added a little on. Hope you liked the fluff!**

**You know the drill! Review Please!**

**~!snow!~**


End file.
